


Hotter Than Hell

by JoMcIntosh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gun Fight, Guns, Suggestive, Teasing, im terrible at tags just let me know if this needs any more, lewd popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMcIntosh/pseuds/JoMcIntosh
Summary: Big Daddy is so incredibly attracted to you. It's a wonder he hasn't done anything to fuck up your friendship yet.





	Hotter Than Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modambrosia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/modambrosia/gifts).



Watching you cock a gun was the hottest thing Big Daddy had ever seen.  
  
You were this tiny little thing, cute as can be with hair pulled tight in a pony tail and eyes sparkling with excitement at the possible fights you could pick with the rival gang and damn if BD didn't want to kiss those soft looking lips of yours.  
  
Unfortunately, the sound of a gun cocking brought on the gunfire, and you instantly ducked down after throwing a table up for blockade.  
  
"BD get down!" you shouted, your grin wide as you popped up long enough to shoot at the other side.  
  
And that was hotter than you cocking a gun, for fucks sake.  
  
Big Daddy ducked down with you, pulling out his own handgun so he could join you in shooting at the enemy.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he watched you stick your tongue out as you concentrated and he almost got shot because he'd been too distracted imagining that tongue running down his cock...  
  
"Sans, what the fuck?" you hissed, having noticed him ducking down a second later than he should have.  
  
BD shook his head, not really willing to admit his thoughts to you at the moment. Your anger would only make you that much hotter and he really didn’t need to die with boner.  
  
You simply shook your head and went back to shooting.  
  
God you were gonna be the death of him, with how attractive he found everything you did.

An hour later and the two of you were out of ammo and waiting on backup. The twist was that he was currently shoved inside a tiny closet with you pressed up close to his chest.

BD wasn’t sure if he was dying or not. This was something he’d been wanting for ages, having you in his arms and pressed close to his body. But he hadn’t exactly imagined it would be because the two of you were trying to hide from rival gang members in their own headquarters.

Yeah, if you didn’t kill him with how hot you were, this was definitely gonna get him first.

Suddenly the shouts outside increased in volume and you both tensed until you heard more gunfire. That must be Boss with the backup then.

You shifted, and Big Daddy had to hold in the urge to grunt when you pressed more firmly against him, your ass brushing against his pelvis.

“Sorry,” you whispered, looking back at him sheepishly, “it’s really cramped in here and I’m trying to get comfortable, need me to stop?”

“‘S fine,” he said, voice somewhat strained, “you make yerself comfy, doll.”

He loved hurting himself, didn’t he?

  
  
  


By the time Boss had gotten the two of you out of the closet, both of your faces had been red with embarrassment. Though, BD was pretty sure he got the worst end of it since it had been  _ his  _ magic pressed against your ass for a good twenty minutes.

Thankfully that had been a week ago and he was pretty sure the incident had completely slipped your mind. 

Now, however, he was in a different dilemma.

You were sucking down on a popsicle, lips smeared with the sticky red syrup as you slurped nearly the whole damn thing into your mouth.

BD held back a groan, then returned his focus to his own popsicle--which was already dripping juice down his hand. He sighed, licking up the juice, not at all missing the way you stared intently at his tongue.

Grinning, Big Daddy turned to you and noticed the bright flush on your cheeks.

“See somethin’ ya like, doll?” he asked, his tone light and teasing.

You looked up at him, and promptly shoved the entire popsicle into your mouth with a lewd sucking noise.

Big Daddy choked, staring at you with eyelights blown wide.

_ You were gonna kill him.  _

You started laughing as soon the popsicle was out of your mouth, keeling over with the force of it all.

Normally, BD loved your laugh. It sounded like heaven to him, but right now? With his entire face a bright red from your little stunt?

Well, he still loved it but God he wished you would stop laughing at his expense.

“You should’ve seen your face! Oh my God, you’re  _ never  _ hearing the end of this!” you wheezed, making Big Daddy grumble and bite off half his popsicle.

You laughed harder at his pout, nearly dropping your popsicle in the process. 

Wow, he never thought he’d resent that laugh.

“Whatever, jus’ finish yer stupid popsicle,” he muttered, finishing his own popsicle before tossing it in the nearby trash can.

He really regretted hovering in front of the cart that sold the popsicles, because the bunny monster was giving him the most amused smirk he’d ever seen and it made him want to punch the guy in the face.

You did as he asked, still snickering between bites, and the two of you continued on your walk through the park.

  
  
  


That day had been a long one for Big Daddy. He had a lot of paperwork to catch up on, what with the recent weapon haul and that had been all he’d been doing for the last twelve hours. To be frank, he was exhausted and he couldn’t wait to unwind at the home he shared with you and his brother.

He tossed his keys on the table they kept by the door, rubbing his face with one hand as he entered the house. Something smelled amazing, so obviously his brother had already made dinner and BD could hardly wait to dig in.

“Hey bro, what’s fer… dinner…” BD stopped in his tracks, seeing you standing in the kitchen, washing dishes, wearing nothing but one of  _ his  _ t-shirts.

You whipped around, face flushed, and hands behind your back.

“S-Sans!” you stuttered, staring at him wide eyed.

Big Daddy didn’t respond at first, too busy drinking in the sight of you wearing his clothes.  _ God  _ that’s probably the hottest thing he’s ever seen and he wanted nothing more than to lift you onto one of the counters and fuck you until you forgot your name.

“There uh… there a reason yer wearin’ my shirt, doll?” he asked, finally taking his eyes off your body to meet your flustered gaze.

You hesitated, before sheepishly bringing the collar of his shirt to your nose and inhaling deeply.

“It… it smells like you…” you finally answered, your eyes dropping to the floor.

This shy side of you wasn’t something BD knew he needed until now, and  _ fuck  _ was it doing something for him.

“Look, I’m sorry, I can… I can take it off if you want me too,” you offered, looking anywhere but at him. You very clearly did not want to do that, but your fear of him being mad at you had made you offer anyway.

“Shit, doll, you don’ need ta do that, I think ya look amazing,” he said, his teeth picking up in a lopsided smile.

You finally looked back at him, searching his face for any hint of a lie before giving him a hesitant smile.

“You think so?”

BD nodded enthusiastically, walking forward while loosening his tie.

“Oh hell yes, sweetheart. Lemme show ya just how great I think ya look,” he purred, picking you up and setting you on the counter.

You beamed at him. “I am not at all opposed to that.”


End file.
